marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Blastaar (Earth-616)
Real Name: Blastaar Nicknames: Living Bomb-Burst Former Aliases: None Known Other Current Aliases: Status Occupation: Monarch Legal Status: Monarch of Baluur, a planet in the Negative Zone. Identity: Blastaar's existence is unknown to the general public of Earth. Marital Status: Widower Group Affiliation: Former ally of the Sandman (William Baker) and Annihilus. Base of Operations: Baluur Origin Place of Birth: Baluur, Sector 56-D of the Negative Zone Known Relatives: Nyglar (Wife), Burstarr (Son) First Appearance: Fantastic Four #62 History Blastaar is the king of the planet Baluur in the anti-matter universe called the Negative Zone. He ruled ruthlessly for years until many of his subjects rose against him and imprisoned him in an adhesion suit and set adrift in outer space in the Negative Zone. Blastaar eventually broke free and sighted the hero Reed Richards (a.k.a. Mr. Fantastic) and his hero team, the Fantastic Four, who were returning to Earth's dimension after an adventure in the Negative Zone with Triton of the offshoot-race, the Inhumans. Blastaar followed them through an interdimensional portal onto Earth. The Fantastic Four drove Blastaar back into the Zone, but he subsequently has returned to Earth several times, hoping to conquer it. Each time Blastaar has been defeated and ultimately deported to the Negative Zone. Eventually public sentiment on Baluur shifted, and Blastaar no only reclaimed his throne there but also led Baluur's forces in carving out an interplanetary empire in the Negative Zone. Soon, he encounter another Negative Zone emperor, Annihilus, and stole his great weapon, the Cosmic Control Rod. Blastaar used the Rod to further his conquest of the Negative Zone until the Rod was returned to Annihilus with the help of the Fantastic Four. Blastaar found himself on Earth again when scientists on Earth opened a portal to study the Negative Zone. He was opposed by the young heroes known as the New Warriors, and, using a map of the Zone that Blastaar was holding, the Warriors stranded Blastaar on an uninhabited planet in the Negative Zone. Characteristics Height: 6'6" Weight: 520 lbs Eyes: Gray Hair: Gray Skin: Gray Unusual Features: Powers Known Abilities: He has Superhuman Strength and can lift about 50 Tons; Blastaar is incredibly resistant to injury his skin is strong enough to withstand the impact of up to .30 caliber armor-piercing machine gun bullets; He has blasts with a range of 1,000 feet which are powerful enough to penetrate 6-inch thick titanium overlayed steel; He can withstand extreme variations in temperature (from 200° below zero to 11,000° Fahrenheit); He is capable of self propelled flight at escape velocity (25,000 miles per hour)he launches himself like a rocket and remains flying almost indefinitely;He can survive for weeks without nourishment and can survive in airless space for months by willing himself into a state of hibernation; and he is virtually tireless. Strength Level:'''He can lift about 50 Tons. Miscellaneous '''Equipment: Transportation: Weapons: Notes *Blastaar is "killed" by the X-men in volume 1 issue #53. Trivia Recommended Readings *Fantastic_Four_62 Related Articles *The Negative Zone See Also *Character Gallery Blastaar External Links References ---- Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Copy Edit